deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Filia vs. Yukako Yamagishi
Filia vs. Yukako Yamagishi 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Filia from Skullgirls and Yukako Yamagishi from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description ''Skullgirls vs. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! But only one of these hair-based brawlers will be able to make the cut! Interlude '''Boomstick: You ever notice that some women really, ''really ''love their hair? Wiz: Are you saying you don't care about your ''hair? '''Boomstick: No! I'm just saying, some ladies take it ''way ''too far. It's weird.' Wiz: Sometimes, obsessing over your hair is completely justified though. Such is the case in today's Death Battle... Boomstick: ...featuring Filia Medici, the teen amnesiac with the possessed hair... Wiz: ...and Yukako Yamagishi, user of the Stand "Love Deluxe". Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick--''' Wiz: --And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Filia '''(Cue 'The Lives We Left Behind') Wiz: On the outside, the Canopy Kingdom is a peaceful country ruled by the Renoir family. It's pretty surprising how they managed to get on their feet so son after the last Great War. Boomstick: That's just what they want you to think! Anybody who lives in New Meridian will tell you - the people ''really ''running the show are the Medici Mafia! Wiz: Those Medici's are no laughing matter - they've been in power over most of Canopy's capital for years and years - something the Renoirs aren't too fond of. Boomstick: This gang is so ruthless, even their leader comes out to the streets sometimes! Dangerous, but effective. No one wants to mess with the mafia. Wiz: And especially ''not our Death Battle contender of the day, Filia Medici! '''Boomstick: .....Wait a second, Filia's a Medici though! Why would she be worried about the mafia?' Wiz: She wasn't in the past. Before the incident, Filia was respected and feared by nearly all of her classmates specifically because of her connections to the Mafia. Boomstick: Oh, right, 'the incident'. Basically, Canopy has a problem with parasites. As in - they can break into your house and couple with your body without you knowing. Wiz: Filia went to bed a Medici and woke up an amnesiac - and the hostess to a powerful parasite by the name of 'Samson'. Samson: Hell yeah! Boomstick: I like this guy already. (Cue 'Moonlit Melee') Wiz: Like I was saying, Samson is a creature called a 'parasite' - one that fused with Filia's hair while she slept. Boomstick: I guess that would make him a 'hairasite', am I right Wiz? Wiz: ......You've been waiting all day to say that, haven't you? Boomstick: Is it that obvious? Wiz: Anyway, with Samson's help, Filia's hair has become a powerful weapon - able to transform into drills, knives, shears, and even a spider. Filia: Bug off! Boomstick: That's just disgusting - she can transform her hair into much deadlier things! Like an alligator. Wiz: And because Samson is an entirely separate creature from Filia, he has his own strengths and weaknesses that don't apply to her overall - for example, he can't be killed. Boomstick: The only way to kill Samson is by killing his host - not even a haircut can can weaken this guy - he'll grow that hair right back. Wiz: Samson is also much stronger than Filia - along with growing the hair out to grab people, he's been shown to lift at least 370lbs. using just his hair tendrils. Boomstick: Filia's no slacker either - one of Samson's win poses is turning into a deformed version of Ryu from Street Fighter - using Filia as his headband! That's gotta take some kind of core strength. Wiz: That's true. On her own, Filia is capable enough to use fast punches and kicks, but Samson only further augments these abilities. Boomstick: If my hair could turn into a scorpion, I wouldn't need to know how to fight either. Wiz: Filia's greatest weakness is probably her personality though - she's not sure just how ''she used to act begore losing her memories, but these days she really hates getting into fights. '''Boomstick: Why!? With Samson on her side, she could take on anything, right?' Wiz: Sure, but Filia's main goal as of now is to recover information about her past. She's naive and confused - not to mention the fact that she nearly killed her old best friend. Boomstick: She doesn't need friends - have you heard Samson? This guy's a genius. If we could bring Samson on as a host, I would 100% support him taking your place. Wiz: ......Overall, Filia's potential and skills are great - she is ''one of the few people that could outpace the Skullgirl, in fact. But knowing how friendly she is, Filia's going to need to take a few cues from her parasite if she wants to make it out of this alive. ''Filia: Here we come! Samson: Let's go, babe! Yukako Yamagishi (Cue 'The End of Part 4') Wiz: The small town of Morioh, Japan has been stalked by a serial killer for several years. The entire town knows, and lives with the underlying fear that any of them could be their next victim. Boomstick: Also, the guy wants to fuck hands. I'd be scared too. Wiz: Unfortunately for the killer, he was about to be dragged out of hiding by none other than a group of high school freshman - but these kids aren't just your average, run-of-the-mill students. Boomstick: All of these kids have 'stands' - badass ghosts with superpowers. You'd think this fight would be unfair - stands can only be seen and damaged by other stands - but it turns out that the serial killers was also a stand user. Go figure. Wiz: The group did, eventually, manage to kill him. Kind of - he was technically ''killed by an ambulance, but that's a technicality. '''Boomstick: Also, that's real lame.' Wiz: Of this group of super-powered teenagers,not everybody was present for the death of the serial killer - today's combatant included. However, she's proved her strength and skill to the group before. Boomstick: Seriously? Can we go back to talking about Samson - he was cool. Wiz: No. As I was saying, she's more than proved her fighting prowess - in fact, she started off as an enemy to the group after kidnapping one of their members. Boomstick: Interesting, go on.... Wiz: She was definitely in control of the fight at first - at least, until she fell off a cliff. She lived, however, thanks to her kidnappee's kindness. Boomstick: Damn it. (Cue 'Diamond is Unbreakable') Wiz: As stated before, Yukako is part of the freshman group of stand users - her stand, Love Deluxe, is a bit different in comparison to the average stand, however. Boomstick: Right - I said that stands could only be injured by other stands before. Love Deluxe can be seen and injured by anyone because it's her hair. Wiz: That doesn't mean Love Deluxe should be dismissed so easily, however! Unlike other stand users, damage taken by Love Deluxe won't affect her - except piss her off, anyway. And pissing Yukako Yamagishi off isn't a good idea. Boomstick: Yeah - and she gets pissed off ''way ''too easily. Wiz: Love Deluxe can grow to any length and can be used to grab opponents and objects - using just her hair, Yukako managed to really do a number on a two-story house - practically bringing it to the ground. Knowing this, you could say that her hair seems to have super-strength. Boomstick: Alright, I'm listening. ' Wiz: Love Deluxe can also remotely control hair that it sheds - or shoots, even. Highly precise, Love Deluxe can shoot single strands of hair and regrow hair in it's place - while still maintaining some degree of control over the lost strand. For example, it can be lengthened remotely. '''Boomstick: Aaaaand you're losing me-' Wiz: AND, if the hair is shot onto someone's head, it allows Yukako to control their body and movements. '''Boomstick: She can control people using her hair? That's a little.....no, actually, that's gross. What if you accidentally ate one of the hairs? Wiz: We're not going to worry about that, Boomstick. Instead, we'll worry about Yukako's mental health - under extreme stress or damage, Love Deluxe turns white. This is a tell that any opponent will easily catch - they'll know when she's on her last legs. Boomstick: What? No, it just looks like she's a knock-off Super Saiyan. If anything, that should scare her target even more! Especially with a face like that - if looks could kill, Wiz... ''' Wiz: ...Half of Morioh would probably be dead. Yukako, as said before, gets angry ''very ''easily. She can usually mask herself fairly well, but- '''Boomstick: You could say she has a 'hair-trigger' temper. Wiz: This willingness to start trouble in any situation, combined with her lack of actual combat-training, could definitely spell the end for Love Deluxe and its user. Yukako: I'm going to tear your piss-leaking little dick off and pull your innards out from there! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle Morioh, Japan - 5:30 pm (Cue 'Event ~ Calm') In the town of Morioh, a group of teenagers are seated at an outdoor cafe - high school students, if their uniforms are any indication. The three are seated, comfortably sprawled on their chairs, food in front of them. However, they are also joined by a fourth person - someone who looks oddly out of place. In contrast to their dark uniforms, she wears a light blouse and a short black skirt. She appears to be from out of town. After a few seconds, she offers the group of boys a small wave and power walks away, hurriedly pulling at the brim of her white bowler hat. From beneath the hat, something appears to be speaking - with a man's voice, clearly. "Told you it'd be pointless, kid. What would a bunch'a knuckleheads like those guys know anyhow?" "Well, we had to try, Samson." The girl whispers back harshly, pulling the hat further down to muffle the male speaking voice. "I heard there was something weird going in Morioh - I thought it might have to do with the Skull Heart." "Skull Heart this, Skull Heart that, blah blah blah." The male voice mocked. "Can't you just be grateful that we're working together now? You don't need those damn memories when you've got me." "Samson!" She replied quickly. "Don't try and guilt me into giving up - you might be tough, but remember who your hostess is." "Like I could ever forget." He scoffed. "Hey, kid, pull over into that alley over there. I need a breather." "Fine." With a quick look around, Filia enters a nearby alley, walking to the far end where a wall of cinderblocks creates a dead end. She removes her hat - revealing an impressive mane of black hair. Perhaps more alarming are the two eyes and row of sharp teeth protruding from her scalp. The hair extends and curls, as though it is alive. Unbeknownst to the parasite and his hostess, they've been watched since their little detour at the cafe. She makes her appearance in broad daylight finally - stepping in front of the alley as though she were merely walking past. Her hair is long and black - almost similar to Filia's - though it lacks the unity of her hair. Instead, the stalker's hair is made of millions of thin, string-like strands. She pauses at the mouth of the alley briefly, looking behind and in front of her, before taking a quiet step into the alley. Filia's parasite notices - thankfully, due to his position at the back of her head. "Woah - head's up, we've got company." Filia whips around suddenly, smashing her head roughly over Samson's eyes and teeth with a nervous smile, not even bothering to tuck her hair in. "Oh! Hey. What are you doing here?" The girl at the end of the alley doesn't answer at first, instead brushing a bundle of hair out of her face. "I don't know who you are, but I need you to listen to me." Filia perked up. That sounded ''mysterious - could this girl know the location of the Skull Heart? Gripping the edges of her hat, muffling the protests of her parasite, Filia bounded back toward the mysterious girl - clad in her school uniform, a navy blue with lilac accents. "I'm all ears!" "Good. Let me be direct." '(Cue 'My Killer Queen')' "Don't ''ever ''speak to Koichi again." "Huh?" Filia cocked her head. "Koichi.......you mean the guy with the weird hair?" She recalled the group of students she'd just spoken to - some guy with a pompadour, his friend with a much ''smaller ''pompadour, and a kid who looked about 10 years old. "No!" The stalker's mood seemed to whiplash suddenly, her seemingly calm facade breaking. "How are you so ''fucking ''dense? My Koichi would ''never ''have such a ridiculous hairstyle - I wouldn't allow it!" Filia noted the way her hair puffed out suddenly - almost comically. It threatened to cover her only exit from the alley - and her off-handed comment didn't seem to make the other girl feel any better. "I don't even know who you're talking about--" "Of course you don't! A pig like you wouldn't have a chance with him!" Before Filia herself could react, a small bundle of the stalker's hair shot out, wrapping around one of her arms and raising her off her feet. The sudden movement knocked the hat off her head - revealing Samson. "Get ready kid, she's ''not ''happy." FIGHT! '(Cue 'Does that mean I got stronger again!?')' Yukako slammed Filia into one of the walls, leaving a deep indent of her figure in the brick. While she herself steel reeled from the hit, Samson quickly used a chunk of himself to create shears - snipping Yukako's hair hold on Filia's arm. The hair left around her wrists grew, tying to each other, forming handcuffs that locked her arms together tightly. Another cut and Samson only found that the hair kept growing back - Filia was cuffed. That didn't stop her from switching to the offense, though. Yukako shot another thick tangle of hair toward her waist - Filia dropped to the ground, using Samson to drill underground and appear beneath the attacker - she missed, however. Yukako rushed forward, reeling her head back and slamming it forward, using her entire head of hair as a hammer - hard. Samson quickly returned, forming a shield over his hostess. Two more strikes from Yukako and she finally raised her head fully. An opening. Using Samson to give her the needed boost, she jumped from the ground up and stuck out her leg - connecting with Yukako's chest. The stand user stumbled backwards, the wind knocked out of her. When she looked up, Filia was readying another one of her launch kicks - but Yukako was ready. Her hair wrapped around the hostess' legs and flung her high overhead, smashing her into the ground. Filia cried out in pain as Yukako pulled her out of the dent in the cement and dragged her back into the air, this time intending to smash her into the ground on the other side. But Samson thought faster. He quickly lashed out with a hair dagger, cutting the strands. Though Filia's arms were now bound to her body by Yukako's ever-growing hair, Samson remained mostly free. Still at the apex of Yukako's throw, he quickly transformed into a pair of shears - allowing gravity to drag the both of them down right atop the stand user. '(Cue 'Event ~ Rush')' It barely missed - slicing off a large portion of Yukako's hair and leaving a thin laceration down the side of her face. The injury seemed to make her angrier - angry enough that the hair around Yukako's wrists and waist grew tighter, until she was finding it hard to breathe. "I'll give her a taste of her own medicine!" Samson reared back and pushed Filia forward - despite her bindings, she rushed headlong at the stand user, who had already prepared a counter attack with more of her own hair. Samson slashed them away, letting the hair land on him and Filia, but continued the charge. Eventually, he got within range to use all of his hair to surround the stand user - squeezing her, pulling her into a tight hug against Filia's own body. Meanwhile, the hair Yukako had intended to use for her attack grew along Samson's tentacle form - seemingly searching for something. Though her face was covered by Samson's hold, he could tell she was starting to sweat. The tentacles wrapped around her and tossed her effortless forward - toward the dead end of the alley. Filia rushed toward her again before stopping suddenly - almost mid-stride. Yukako was still recovering at the end of the dead end - this was their chance to finish her off. Filia was advancing toward the stand user as quickly as possible given her bindings, and Samson could tell the opponent was on her last legs - small strands of hair attempted to penetrate his body. She was trying to override his hostess! Funny. When FIlia got close enough Samson grabbed the stand user in another ferocious hug - this time empowered to squeeze even tighter. She growled curses quietly under her breath under his grip made it hard for her to breathe - a similar state to his hostess. "Hey, toots, lemme give you a hint. I don't know what the hell's wrong with you but--" He threw her out of his grip again, slamming her hard against the back wall of the alley - Yukako growled in pain, arching back as she slid down the cool blocks. "You don't touch my hostess." Yukako had no time to react to the statement - she had no clue what a hostess was, as she'd assumed Samson was simply Filia's stand. Filia hadn't realized the hair around her waist had grown almost grey - brittle, even, and she managed to snap through it rather easily. With a quick drop to Yukako's level, Samson whipped upwards suddenly, sending Yukako's body back into the air. Filia curled down with a scream, allowing Samson to take his "true" form on her back - a huge, bulbous mass of black hair with fully formed arms. He opened his jaw and appeared to launch a projectile straight toward Yukako's body - a large, horned skull contained in a mass of hair. Her aim was perfect - Yukako was caught right in the skull's path, catching between it's teeth and splitting her body into three parts - legs, torso, head. The 'hairball' disappeared after impact. Filia watched as the girls body returned with a dull, sticky ''thump to the pavement. Her hat nearby, she adjusted it so along her head with a sigh. "Was that a parasite too?" "Nah." Filia turned to walk away, giving Samson a view of Yukako's remains. He lobbed another much smaller hairball - composed of the hair Yukako had attempted to brainwash Filia with - at the corpse. "Just roadkill." Result (Cue 'Character Select') Boomstick: Damn! I guess that's why that move is called 'TRIcobezoar'. ''' Wiz: It's Filia's strongest move - one of her 'blockbusters' she and Samson perform. Using it at the end was just overkill. '''Boomstick: THERE IS NO KILL LIKE OVERKILL. Wiz: Right. Yukako loved that - her stand's strength outclasses Samson's known strength - she could've easily killed Filia again and again if Samson hadn't been there to assist. Boomstick: I saw her try to use her weird hair mind control trick - dirty move, Yamagishi. Good work. Wiz: In another circumstance, that would've spelled Filia's demise. But because Samson protects her head and is technically a separate entity, Yukako's last shot at winning completely fell apart. Boomstick: Looks like Filia's bite was worse than her bark. Wiz: The winner is Filia! Category:Presenje Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Skullgirls vs. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015